


And Meet Me in the Parking Lot

by theydonotmove



Series: The City is At War [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theydonotmove/pseuds/theydonotmove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot drabble that fits into "Ignore Me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Meet Me in the Parking Lot

“And who, exactly, were you winking at today, babe?” 

It was last period on the first day of school and they were sitting on the hood of the ferrari outside a McDonald’s. Charles said he liked the contrast. He took a sip of milkshake before saying, “Noticed that did you?”

Erik leaned forward and kissed the taste of strawberry from his boyfriend’s mouth. “I always notice when you want to fuck someone. That way I can put them naked and willing in our bed. As a present.”

“You do spoil me. He’s my new lab partner.”

“You need a lab partner?”

“I don’t even need the class.”

“He’s new?”

“Mm. Junior, I think. Clearly gay, not that it matters. And he’s already made friends with Raven.”

“So he’s been warned what’ll happen to him if he touches without permission.”

“Exactly. Now all we need to do is make sure he wants to.”

Erik rolled so he was leaning over Charles and placed a hand on his thigh. “There is no one who doesn’t want to touch you, Charles.”

Charles didn’t need the heat in Erik’s eyes to tell him that Erik felt both proud and possessive at this fact. “Then our only work will be to balance his view of you as both sexy and terrifying.” He reached up and kissed Erik. “Luckily, the first poses no difficulty.” Another kiss. “And Raven will take care of the rest.” 

“How long do you want to play this one for?”

“I just want to prove how simply he’ll crack. You’ll almost catch me cheating on you at the party this weekend.”

“Almost?”

“Then you’ll get a chance to prove that I’m yours. Not that you could know that someone was watching from the closet.”

“You’re evil, Xavier. Pure and simple.”

“Why else would you love me?”


End file.
